


Similarities

by triggerstars



Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Character Study, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Tenma Sumeragi Character Study, banri is a dork for tenma, its not that hard, juza and taichi are mentioned, please just confess, tenma kinda likes it, they're tsundere bastards that can't talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerstars/pseuds/triggerstars
Summary: "What? Even I've got things that keep me up at night."Second Day: Sleepover
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Series: A3! Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
> just another otp here <3 as expected of me JDNFKJDF  
> english is not my first language, please be kind :)

“Hey” The voice, as low and reluctant as it was, reverberated down the empty hall and shutted down rapidly, creating a strange and uncomfortable silence, at least in its owner’s perspective.  _ It sounded awful. _

“Hey, Tenma” Banri answered in a way more relaxed tone, and yet, more energetic at the same time, making Tenma sound  _ even worse. _

It was late, so obviously everything was quiet. Too quiet. Tenma didn’t intend to knock on someone’s door that late, risking to wake up someone and be scolded or mocked. Yeah, people usually like to preserve their sleep schedule for their own good, and if they don’t, they’re probably doing anything else they like enough to the point of losing sleep. Pointing that out, he has absolutely no clue of how and why his geniuses mind had the brilliant idea of knocking on the room’s door of the most likely person to do that.

He was so light headed that sometimes it made him want to bury his head on the ground like an ostrich, or whatever was the name of that stupid and weird giant bird.

“Is Yuki still sewing? Again?” The sudden question brought the orange-haired boy back to reality. He looked at him again, expecting some smirk directed to him, but… Banri’s face seemed a little bit concerned, and  _ unusually kind. _ Was he staring at his own feet for too long…? Did he look that bad? He didn’t have any other explanation. Banri loves teasing absolutely everyone, and when it comes to Tenma, even people who doesn’t enjoy teasing others at all ended up messing around him.

“... Not at all” he stared at the ground again, a little bit ashamed, knowing his own voice sounded unlike him. Tenma was feeling really dumb and childish. “He’s already asleep and I… Huh... I-I-”

“Not in the mood to be by yourself right now?” Tenma blinked, staring at Banri a little bit surprised with the assurance he used to complete his sentence. Was it that obvious? Or was Banri just  _ that _ good at everything on a level that he could even read him that well? The boy looked away, frustrated, feeling the heat on his own cheeks because of the embarrassment Banri made him feel by guessing his feelings so fast. “I guess I can keep ‘ya company”

“Hmph, i-it’s nothing special, okay?! I didn’t want to see you or anything! I just thought you were still awake and I didn’t want to wake up anyone, that’s why I came here.”

It was a lie, in fact. Or at least, a half lie. He absolutely despised the idea of waking up anyone and making them worried or whatever so late. However, he  _ did  _ thought Banri would be the best person for him right now, didn’t he? He left his room, walked through the halls, went down the stairs and knocked on his door, even knowing he could be asleep just like anyone else, that he could mock and/or scold him like anyone could. There was no way he didn’t want his specific company.

Tenma just… didn’t know why.

“I didn’t even say anything, ‘ya know” Banri laughed while opened space so his friend could enter his room, once again waking up the young celebrity from his separated world inside his head.

“Y-You better not!”

He was thinking too much that night, it is always a bad sign.

He still couldn’t sleep. It has passed something around one hour and a half since he was lying on his friend’s bed, and he still couldn’t even close his eyes. Tenma has started to wander through his thoughts, probably generated by his own anxiety and by the strange sensation of sharing that bed with Banri, and didn’t stop it. And now he was feeling just… so uncomfortable. As silly as it should be, Tenma felt like he would totally disappear if he could. He’s done this so many times, Yuki’s sewing machine is always haunting him after all but... this time was different. There was no sewing machine, nothing disturbing him. It was just him. He could be sleeping on his bed nicely like every normal human being.

But he wanted company, Banri’s specific company, and he was feeling bad for that, even if his friend showed no bother with it at all.

His fingers distractedly started to play with the white sheets. Has he ever lied in someone’s side that way? On a bed? Because he  _ wanted to? _ Maybe when he was just a little kid, he had slept on his parents’ bed. Maybe. That was a sort of thing that people do when they have intimacy with each other, and he didn’t have that proximity with them since… since he started his career. And he didn’t even remember a time when he wasn’t an actor, he has always been one. To be very honest, he didn’t remember much from his childhood in general that didn’t involve cameras. His parents didn’t care much about anything he did that wasn’t for acting, so he wouldn’t treasure it. 

… That was not right. He didn’t have that proximity with Banri, did he? Obviously, they talked a lot since they had countless interests and topics in common, leaders’ meeting and more. They go shopping together too. Banri is an awesome company to do that. But… it wasn’t anything that special, it’s not like they both didn’t do that sort of things with other people as well. And even so, they were there, so close,  _ too close. _ However, Tenma knew Banri was being kind. A strange type of kind that he definitely wasn’t expecting, because when you think of Banri Settsu, ‘kind’ is probably the last thing that come up onto your mind. But he was being kind, and he usually wasn’t, so... maybe that meant something?

Everything was so confused, he never did nor felt anything like that.

_ Who the fuck get to the point to believe that kindness meant anything? Him. Of course, it had to be him. Yuki was right all times he mocked him about his absolutely inexistent social skills. _

He couldn’t stop his mind, and for that long, almost eternal seconds, Tenma wished Banri never treated him like that.

As Tenma kept thinking, he started to feel even worse. He took a deep breath and noticed that it was trembling, kinda desperate. He knew he needed to stop, make their thoughts go away as soon as possible if he didn’t want to panic. That was definitely the last thing he needed Banri to see.

But maybe Banri noticed something was wrong even earlier.

“ … Dude, are you okay?”

No, he wasn’t. But what were the chances of Banri laugh at him if he answered honestly? High, wasn’t it? Tenma was so pathetic for getting so bothered for something so small, so insignificant. Pathetic for letting a little discomfort start to snowballing that way, again. He always does that. And now, he was letting this snowball crush his weakest spots.

Again.

“... Yeah.” Banri sighed and stared at the ceiling. There is no way that answer was true, but that’s fine, he guessed. Opening up all of sudden was a hard move that he didn’t expect Tenma to do anyway, he related to the feeling. “Why are you still awake?”

Well, he didn’t expect that question neither.

“... Same reason as ‘ya, I guess” he answered, and felt Tenma’s eyes gazing him for the first time since they talked on the hall. This time, he decided to look back, and let out a small, genuine smile. “Thinkin’ too much.”

Tenma nodded. He didn’t have anything else to say, but… hearing Banri’s voice was kinda… recomforting. He wanted more, anything so he wouldn’t think about anything else. Luckily for him, apparently Banri felt the same way, because he didn’t let the silence stay for too long.

“So… whatcha’ thinkin’ about our sleepover party?”

That soft and kind smile turned into a stupid smirk, that finally looked awfully like Banri, but not as mean as usual. Tenma didn’t know how to explain, but it didn’t bother him at all. Anyway, what type of question was that?

“This is not a sleepover party” Banri raised an eyebrow, but the smirk was still there. He whispered a little ‘why not’, and then he remembered it was late and Juza-san was sleeping right behind them. Not that he was talking loud or something, but now they started speaking really softly. “Look, as clueless as I might seem to be on sorta’ things, I know pretty well sleepover parties don’t have only two lads doing absolutely nothing…”

Banri left a soft laugh and lifted his body only to look and Juza’s figure, deeply asleep for so long now. He knew that boy wouldn’t wake up so easily, and that’s why he wasn’t worried at all with talking that near. He looked back at Tenma, smirking even more.

“Man, I don’t like Hyodo, but there was no need for ‘ya to treat him like that” Tenma’s face immediately went from a bored looking to a outraged, even offended, one. But of course that wasn’t going to stop Banri Settsu. “Is he an animal, then?”

“Oi! I never said-”

“What kind of animal do ‘ya think he is?”

“I didn’t mean-”

“I definitely think he’s a dog.”

“This is just-”

“But not a puppy like Taichi. That big ones, that look scary but are dumb as fuck.”

“...”

“And just need a little treat to be tamed, like dogs’ cookies or whatever. Anything sweet in his case.”

“Are you done?”

“Yeah.”

“I hate you.”

Banri couldn’t help but laugh, and it required so much strength from him to not make it loud. Tenma said that, but he was smiling too. He guessed the orange-haired boy didn’t even notice that fact. He was glad he managed to distract him, though, even if he knew it wasn’t going to be a hard task, since, you know, he was  _ him _ . Didn’t change the fact that he liked Tenma’s smile.

They kept talking shit for the rest of the night, since it seemed like neither of them would manage to sleep anytime soon. Tenma eventually forgot he thought him and Banri didn’t have enough proximity to share a bed, because maybe… maybe they had, he just didn’t know it yet, because they’re not the type of people that actually say things. They just feel like it, understand each other, and that’s enough.

It wasn’t their fault they shared so many similarities.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter! i talk about banten a lot :D  
> @sumewagi


End file.
